20 Konoha Facts A Textbook Won't Tell You
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: Konoha has survived multiple wars, raids, betrayals, and even a rampaging demon. But still, most believe it wouldn't survive a day with Uzumaki Naruto as Rokudaime. Written for the 20 truths lj community.


**Title:** Twenty Facts About Konoha The History Textbook Won't Say

**Author:** YamiPaladinOfChaos/ypaladinofchaos  
**Group:** Konoha  
**Rating**: PG-13 fortwo swears, just to be safe.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

1. Konoha has always been unusual, not the least of which is because its leaders have never specialized in Fire, the country's namesake.

2. It's Shodaime was the world's most brilliant user of wood jutsu, it's Nidaime was an expert with water jutsu, it's Sandaime was a king-of-all-trades, it's Yondaime was a speed nut, and it's Godaime is a medical ninja with the strength of twenty men and one small boy.

3. The other Hidden Villages are both respectful and jealous of Konoha's ability to produce geniuses with each generation. They've lost many a good ninja to a genius of the Leaf

4. The other Hidden Villages are extremely relieved they've never produced an Orochimaru or Uchiha Itachi. The Leaf has lost many a good ninja to a genius of the Leaf.

5. Despite this, the Leaf's geniuses are the ones most likely to become legends in their own right- some for the wrong reasons, some because they died in some spectacular fashion, and the most miserable legends of all are those who did neither.

6. Konoha is the only member of the Five Powers whose Bloodlines are still alive to this day and not in exile or going extinct. Of course, the Uchiha remain only in two missing nin, and the Hyuuga have grown stagnant, but still, the Hidden Leaf's Clan's are some of the most famous of all.

7. And more importantly, Konoha holds the loyalty of its clans tightly.

8. The Hidden Leaf has possibly the most unique and bizarre origins of all the Five Powers. It began when Hyuuga Hiashi's ancestor was saved by the man who would become the Shodai Hokage, who was currently the leader of a group of wandering ninja outcast from their homes.

9. The Hyuuga joined the future Hokage after Hiashi's ancestor swore absolute loyalty to him. The Hyuuga, though few realize this, are actually the most loyal to the Shodaime's blood, which includes the sometimes controversial Godaime.

10. The Nara, Akamichi, and Yamanaka families were already with the Shodaime by then, but were relatively unknown to each other. It would take a few generation-, many tragically lost using each families jutsu on their own- and random luck to group the original Ino-Shika-Chou together before the three families' jutsu would become synchronized.

11. The Aburame would be discovered in the forests near where Konoha would be founded- after a few misunderstandings involving the crushing of rare bugs and a particularly nasty plague of insects which annihilated a season's crops- the Aburame joined as well, in order to avoid a continuous struggle with the Shodaime, whose power over nature they respected greatly.

12. The Inuzuka were also living in the woods of Fire Country at the time- they were a savage, warlike tribe whose fighting dogs were famous and whose special beast jutsu were completely different than anything anyone else had known before. After a vicious, bloody battle between the Shodaime and the Inuzuka Clan Head, the Inuzuka were broken in and joined the Leaf. Also as a result of this battle, the Inuzuka leader, Inuzuka Kiba's great-grandfather, would become one of the Shodaime's closest friends and companions- almost like a trained wolf.

13. The Uchiha were born into the Hidden Leaf when the Shodai Hokage helped the Hyuuga create the curse seal. A small faction splintered off, rebelled, and within a few generations of bloodline tampering with the help of the future Nidaime, had changed the Byakugan to Sharingan. The arrogant pride of the Hyuuga, however, remained within the Uchiha.

14. The decision to found the Leaf within Fire Country was no so much decision, or even accident- the Shodaime and his wayward group was driven out of every country they came to, almost always by order of the country's daimyo. Only the fact that the daimyo of Fire Country had no ninja to protect himself made him desperate enough to allow the Shodaime to settle in the country.

15. Of course, the Shodaime gloated endlessly when so many of those daimyo who drove him out were forced to bow to the might of the Leaf. He took great pride in burning their palaces, pillaging their homes, and generally acting in the manner that those daimyo feared he would.

16. The Leaf is not only known for being a genius factory and being led by rather unique ninja, but for being unusually capable at coming back from the brink of the defeat. The Hidden Stone still remembers, even now, the day when fifty of their best ninja were slaughtered by the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

17. This is the reason why, even with the Sandaime dead along with so many other Leaf nin, that no one desired to test the Leaf's capacity to make a sudden and dramatic comeback.

18. This is one of the reasons that some people have begun to consider Uzumaki Naruto as a candidate for Rokudaime- he's the king of pulling shit out of his ass, after all.

19. Konoha is considered one of, if not the most humane of all the Five Powers, a safe and warm enviroment for even its normal villagers. Which isn't saying much, if one considers the fact that Hidden Mist graduates must kill their closest friends and ninja from the Hidden Sand have turned people into puppets.

20. The Hidden Leaf has survived the Great Ninja Wars, an assault by a rampaging Biju and the loss of its Yondaime, the unexpected slaughter of one of its most prominent clans, a surprise raid by a traitor genius and the murder of its Sandaime.

But many still think it wouldn't survive a day with Uzumaki Naruto as Rokudaime.


End file.
